


The Child

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Prey (TV 1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-22
Updated: 2001-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	The Child

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

The Child by KarenK

_The Child_

By KarenK 

A _Prey_ fanfic 

**Status:** unfinished 

* * *

**PART 1**

The woman watched Tom Daniels as he parked his car and got out to cross the street. He was an FBI agent to those who knew him; to a select few though, he was a member of the new species. She was sure that Daniels would lead her to her real target, his former mentor Lewis. For a more advanced version of the human species, he hadn't even noticed that he'd had a tail. 

As he crossed the street, she saw the car that was barreling down on him. Acting instinctively, she leapt towards him and shoved him out of the way. She wasn't fast enough to get out of the way herself and she curled her body to lessen the blow. She lost consciousness with Daniels' worried blue eyes staring down at her. 

  
"Doctor Parker?" 

Sloan Parker stood. "I'm Doctor Parker." 

The doctor handed her a file. "Your Jane Doe is in her late twenties to early thirties. She's five-foot-four and a half inches tall and a hundred ten pounds. I did a full battery of tests, including DNA, and all I could find was a bump on the head. The fact that she hasn't regained consciousness worries me, but there isn't anything we can do until she wakes. I put a rush on the remainder of the tests and we should have them late tonight or early tomorrow morning." 

She pulled out a card and handed it to the doctor. "When you get the tests results, please fax them to me." Sloan saw to it that Jane Doe got the best care she could have and then headed back to the lab. 

  
Ed Tate looked at the clock and swore softly as he realized he had just pulled an all-nighter. He heard the fax and went over to see what was coming in. He swore even more vehemently when he saw the results of the DNA test that had just come through on the fax. "Sloan!" he yelled and rushed into the lab where the others were working with the other members of the team. "Sloan you have to see this!" He thrust the fax at her, she took a sharp intake of breath as she read the results. 

"There's a 1.3 difference between our Jane Doe and humans. She's not a new species, but she's also not quite human." 

She handed the fax to Tom Daniels. "Sloan, she's a hybrid, one parent was new species and one parent was human." He handed the fax to Atwood just as Sloan's cell phone rang. 

"Hello?" There was a moment of silence. "Yes, this is Sloan Parker." She listened for a few more minutes before she said, "Yes doctor, we can be there in twenty minutes." She hung up her cell phone. "The doctor says our Jane Doe is regaining consciousness." 

  
Ed wondered for the hundredth time what he was doing here and why he had agreed to come with Sloan and Tom to the hospital. Tom was explaining to Sloan how a human/new species hybrid could have come about. The doctor exited the hospital room and Sloan stood, followed by Tom. 

"She's conscious and coherent, but there does seem to be memory loss. Doctor Parker, your Jane Doe has memory for vocabulary and such but she seems to have lost her personal memory. In other words, she remembers how her body functions but she has no memory about how she learned it. I don't think she'll be of much help to you," said the doctor. 

"Have you done the standard I.D. tests?" asked Tom. 

"Fingerprints and photos were taken for distribution to the authorities. Nobody has identified her yet, but it's only been a couple of days." 

"We'll give it a bit for the photos to circulate before we take the next step. You can talk to her and maybe you'll pick up on something I missed." They thanked the doctor and entered the room to find Jane Doe seated at the window staring out. Ed assessed her, she had chestnut haired and hazel eyes. According to her medical records she was five-foot-four and a half and a hundred ten pounds. She had wide eyes and a pug nose with full lips and high cheekbones that gave her the appearance of a fragile china doll. The bruises that were already forming on her face were beauties. The bruises made Ed wince because a beautiful lady should never have to deal with something so horrible. What surprised him was that she watched them enter with curiosity, but no fear, in her eyes. 

"Hello, I'm Doctor Sloan Parker, and these gentlemen are my colleagues, Ed Tate and Tom Daniels." 

"We'd like to ask you a few questions if it's all right?" She nodded her agreement and Sloan began her testing. After they finished, they sat in the lab going over the results. "Well, her vocabulary is that of a very well educated woman. Despite her memory loss, she is extremely confident and outgoing," said Sloan. 

"Maybe it's part of the new species genes?" asked Ed. 

"I don't know, but I have run her DNA through our database of new species DNA. Maybe we'll be able to find a match so we'll at least be able to tell who her new species family is." Sloan fidgeted with her papers. 

"You're worried that the new species may come after her." Ed replied. 

"I'm worried about who would want to kill Tom. I'm worried about the fact that this young woman has family out there somewhere and that they're probably worried sick about her." 

Ed noticed Sloan's eyes widen and turned to see what she was looking at. Tom was standing in the doorway with Jane Doe. "The doctor released her into my custody." He led her over to a chair. She looked a little pale but otherwise the same. "Lewis tried to kidnap her, so I thought it best if I brought her to the lab." 

To find out why Lewis wanted her they decided to access her subconscious. As Atwood helped her relax her hand unconsciously reached out for Tom's. When Atwood felt she was relaxed enough, he began to question her. "Tell me when you first met Lewis?" he asked. 

"I've never met Lewis," she answered. 

"Then why is he after you?" ask Sloan. 

"Because I'm after him," she answered. 

"Why are you after Lewis?" asked Ed. 

"Because he's my father." Sloan sat back stunned and was relieved to notice she wasn't the only one. "My mother was one of their specimens to be picked for a breeding program. Lewis was one of the donors and I was a result of the experiment. My mother died when I was two, but she left a detailed letter on how I came about. My adoptive mother gave the letter to my brother and me when we came of age." 

"Brother?" asked Sloan. 

"Yes my twin, born three minutes before me. My mother was held captive until she finally managed to escape. I know him from the photo my mother had of him and my adoptive mother gave us the photo with the letter. I had it aged and then I began asking around. My questions led me to Tom Daniels, a former student of Lewis'. I saw Lewis and I was about to intercept him when I saw the car barreling down on Tom. I couldn't let him be killed by someone who had been threatened by my questions. I can always find Lewis again or with luck he'll find me." 

"Do you remember what happened to your mother?" asked Sloan. 

"I remember the story from my adopted father, who was one of the men involved in the rescue of my mother. While held captive by Lewis and group, she had written everything down so that somehow her story would get out and maybe help others. He said that they had raided the encampment to retrieve the girls who had been kidnapped and my mother was with Lewis. It seemed he said that Lewis was trying to help her escape with my brother and me." 

"Lewis never helped anyone, not even his own kind, unless there was something in it for him," replied Tom in a voice devoid of emotion. 

"My mother was struck by a stray bullet and killed right in front of us. Since we were only two years old, we had no memory of it. My father said Lewis looked at him as if he were going to kill him and then thrust us in his arms before running off." 

"When it was over, they retrieved my mother's body for burial; since no one claimed her it was a county burial. My adoptive father kept her things for us so that we would be able to remember our real mother when we got older. I read my mother's journal about how they had kidnapped her and how scared she was at first." 

"What changed?" asked Atwood. 

"Lewis did," she answered. "He got curious and decided to meet the mother of his children. When he met her he was intrigued and continued to visit even after our birth. Finally, on the night of the raid he decided he would help her escape and brought us to her on the pretense of a visit. That's where my adoptive father's story picks up the story. Obviously, he never cared for my mother or us and just preferred to get rid of the mistakes. I have no doubt that raid was good luck because Lewis would've probably killed us." 

  
Lewis paced, unable to sleep since he'd seen her when she had saved Tom Daniels' life. It couldn't be, he told himself, but it couldn't be anyone else. He remembered that little blonde girl whose mother had insisted on giving her a ponytail despite the fact that she didn't have enough hair for a decent one. He took out a dog-eared photo he'd kept of the only woman he'd ever loved and their two children. The woman in the photo was a carbon copy of the woman he'd seen up close in the hospital. 

She was his daughter Karen, her mother Margaret had said that it was a form of Katherine, which was Greek for pure. She had said that their daughter was pure and untouched by the evil that had created her. She had named their son Alexander, which was Greek for protector, or defender of mankind. Margaret had told him mankind as in new and old species, not just one or the other because her mind didn't work like that. 

Lewis had been lost the minute he'd met Margaret with her long hair that shone like silk and her smile that captivated any man. She had told him of her terrible childhood and her hopes for her....their children. In the end, it was the look of love she gave her children that he remembered his mother never giving him that made up his mind. He would get Margaret and the children away to safety and if he could he would join them later. 

That's what they'd been arguing about that night when she had been killed. Margaret had refused to leave his side even before they were caught up in the raid. The grief he'd felt when she had died had been too much for him to handle. Lewis had given the children to one of his enemies so that they'd be safe and had jumped into the fray with every intention of dying that night. 

The fates hadn't been kind to Lewis though because he survived and watched his children from afar as they were raised in a home of laughter and love. When the children were twelve, they had gone away on a trip with their adoptive parents. When he heard of the accident that had taken the lives of the couple that had so lovingly cared for two abandoned children and that the children had perished with them, his grief was inconsolable. Obviously, the reports had been wrong because Karen survived and maybe.... Did he dare hope so had Alexander? He had to know and he couldn't let anyone, not even Tom Daniels and group, stand in his way. He had to find his son and confirm that this girl was his daughter before he went mad. The only way to do that would be to check the papers he'd found in the car he'd seen her exit. 

  
Tom walked in and saw Jane sitting by the window, staring out at nothing in particular. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly. 

"I'm fine," she answered with a hint of sadness in her tone. 

"You don't appear to be fine." Tom wondered at the emotion he was feeling towards this woman ever since he had met her. 

"I'm just tired of being confused and alone." 

"You're not alone, you have me....and Ed, Ray...." Tom trailed off. 

"I meant alone in here." She tapped her head. "I have no idea who I am or why I am." 

Tom sat down across from her and took her hand in his in comfort without realizing it. "You're father's name is Lewis and your mother's name is Margaret. You have a brother named Alexander and you're searching for your father." 

"How do you know this?" she asked with a hopeful look on her face that nearly destroyed all of Tom's control. 

"When you were hypnotized you remembered those facts, but nothing else. Sloan feels it might have been due to the injury you sustained in the accident. She says you should begin remembering more as your system heals." 

"Why don't I remember it from the session?" 

"Probably because you don't want to remember," said Ed, and frowned when he saw Tom holding Jane's hand. Tom noticed the flash of jealousy and followed Ed's glance to where Jane and his hand sat entwined. He unconsciously tightened his grip on Jane's hand protectively. 

"Hello, Doctor Tate." Tom felt a surge of emotion at Jane's visibly brightening at Ed's arrival. 

"Please, it's Ed, my father was Doctor Tate." Jane smiled shyly, Ed came over and took a chair next to her. "Tom, Sloan's looking for you," said Ed matter-of-factly. At Tom's hesitation Ed grinned. "Don't worry I'll watch over her." They both watched as Tom left. 

"Ed, is it possible to get out of this building even if it's only for a few minutes?" she asked. Ed was about to protest her leaving a place of safety but then he saw the pleading look in her eyes. 

"I understand that you're going stir crazy, but if I do this for you you're going to have to listen to everything I tell you." 

"Anything, just please get me out of here," she pleaded. Ed grinned mischievously and went over to the door. He looked back at her and held up a finger to his lips, then looked out into the corridor. He motioned her over to him and felt a protective urge as this small woman in oversized clothing came towards him. "Follow me," he said quietly and Jane did exactly as she was told. Ed snuck quietly past the rooms until they reached the first floor and then stopped, motioning Jane to do the same. 

"Here you'll have to go along with everything I say." Jane just nodded and followed him to the guard's desk. 

"Hello, Doctor Tate," said the guard as he stood up. 

"Here's my ID, Mike." 

"And your little friend?" asked Mike nodding his head towards Jane. 

"Oh, my niece, Jane, she came earlier to visit me here at the lab. She's staying with me while her parent's solve some problems. You won't tell anyone I snuck her in, Mike, will ya?" Ed winked playfully at the guard. 

"Don't worry, Doc, I won't tell a soul, but remember it's a one time only deal. After this she's got to have a pass if she comes to visit you." 

"Sure thing, Mike; and thanks for being a pal." Ed hustled Jane out of the building and into the parking lot. When they arrived at his motorcycle, Ed handed her a helmet and reached for his. 

He turned back to her to see her staring at the helmet puzzled. "What? Haven't you ever ridden a motorcycle before?" Ed asked. 

"I don't remember, but there does seemed to be a faint feeling of something familiar." 

Ed took the helmet and placed on her head before strapping it into place. "Swing your leg over the bike so that you have a leg on each side." He pointed to the motorcycle. Jane threw him a look that said she wasn't sure about this but she did as she was told. They rode out of the lab parking lot and onto the highway. She leaned into Ed's back and squeezed him around the waist a little tighter. Ed was enjoying the freedom of the ride and knew despite the fear, she was enjoying the ride too. When they arrived at a diner, Ed pulled into the parking lot and tossed his helmet on the handlebars before helping her off the bike. 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

07/22/2001 

* * *


End file.
